The Five Oracles
by Hayaki
Summary: Another Neptunia, another Dimension. However, this time there's no mindless grinding, no time consuming fetch quests, and no Lv. 999 extra content. There's just the everyday lives of Neptune and co. joined by four new friends never seen before in the Neptunia Universe. Each new arrival comes complete with their own quirks. Welcome to a different, and peaceful Gamindustri.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So I've had this sitting in my cache of stories for a while now but I never got around to uploading it, but since I got so caught up in the Overwatch bandwagon I haven't been writing as much. To compensate for the long period of drought I've decided to upload a couple of chapters of this that I finished to let everyone know that I'm not dead. Well, I hope you enjoy these shorts that I just wrote on a whim.

* * *

 **Ch. 1: The Second Oracle?!**

Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress under the governance of CPU Purple Heart, is arguably the most futuristic nation out of the four governing nations. Lastation, the Land of Black Regality under the governance of CPU Black Heart, has the highest production rate out of all the nations which earned it a title of being the heart of Gamindustri. Lowee, the Land of White Serenity under the governance of CPU White Heart, is a nation clad in snow that uses magic in order to make the lives of its citizens more convenient. And finally Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures under the governance of CPU Green Heart, is an island nation separate from the main landmass of Gamindustri that is covered with beautiful nature.

When you look at things from a neutral standpoint, it's pretty clear that the existence of all four nations is paramount to Gamindustri's survival.

But me being a proud citizen of Planeptune, I have to argue that Planeptune is definitely the best nation. I'd say that it contains a nice mix of the other three nations.

In fact, I've been given a very rare chance to do something that every other citizen can only dream of doing.

Oops, that's right. In these sorts of situations it's always best to introduce yourself, right?

My name is Tarou Tanaka and I'm just another average, ordinary person. There really is nothing special going for me. I mean, just look at my name. It's a combination of two of the most generic names in the entire universe. All my grades in school are painstakingly average. My build and my looks are both completely average. In fact, if you ask me about my interests it'd probably be just whatever is the most popular at the time. That's just how boring I am. Well, if I had to say if there was one thing I was good at it'd probably be that I was a little more gung-ho than other people.

Now you may be asking why someone like me is able to do something that nobody else can. Well… the reason for that is because I was lucky. A couple of days ago I received an official notice in my mail from the Planeptune Basilicom that said I was chosen from a random lotto to become an Oracle.

That's… pretty much it. Kinda sad, huh? I was chosen for such a high-ranking position just because of some dumb luck.

Although I'm not too sure why they would want another Oracle. Maybe they're training Oracles for the other nations to use? From what I've heard Planeptune is the only nation that has an Oracle right now.

Mm… Now that I'm standing in front of the Basilicom I'm kind of getting nervous. What if that letter was just some stupid prank? No, it had the official seal on it so it couldn't be.

Ah, whatever! I'll just go in! It's too late to back down now!

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the doors to the grand building and was immediately greeted by a bustling reception area. Other Planeptune citizens were here to voice their complaints or suggestions while the receptionists were calmly and patiently listening to their needs.

Wow. I've never actually entered the Basilicom myself so I was somewhat taken aback by how regal the interior looked. Large square windows ran along the walls all the way up to the pointed ceiling as the room was lit by a multitude of fluorescent lights on the walls.

"Um… Excuse me, but could you be Mr. Tanaka?"

I was brought out of my stupor by a small voice from beside me. To my surprise a small fairy had crept up beside me when I was examining the interior.

"O-Oh, yes." I nodded at her question.

Wait. A fairy? Do fairies exist? What in the world? Why is she floating on a book? And why does she know my name?!

"Ah, thank goodness. I was afraid that I might have gotten the wrong person," the fairy said with a sigh of relief and a smile. "I am Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Huh? This… fairy is our Oracle? Um… What? This is… Definitely not what I expected.

"Um…"

Oh shoot! I've just been staring at here this entire time! I need to say something.

"R-right! It's, er… nice to meet you too, Miss Histoire."

Great! Real professional, me. I just stumbled all over my self-introduction. That can't be a good first impression to my employer.

"By the way, Miss Histoire, why did you come to me out of all these people?" I asked.

I was genuinely curious about that. There were tons of other males here that she could've gone to.

"Eh? Ah, well, you just seemed to fit the name."

Ah… haha… That's just another way to poke fun at how generic I am…

Noticing the depressed look on my face, Histoire quickly decided to change the subject. "W-Well, there is no need to be so formal. We will be working alongside each other from now after all."

"Oh, sure. Then… um… can you just call me Tarou? Calling me mister when I'm barely an adult is kind of…"

"Ah, my apologies. I will be sure to refer to you as Tarou from now on, then. If you will follow me, I will introduce you to the CPUs."

At that the small fairy known as Histoire began floating away towards the reception desks. I made to quickly follow her as I took in my surroundings. We made our way through a couple of straightforward hallways with a few turns here and there before finally reaching a normal looking wooden door. It surprised me when the professional look of the Basilicom dissolved into an interior somewhat similar to a cozy home. I guess if the CPUs and Oracle live here it has to be comfortable to live in.

As Histoire reached to open the door, an ear-piercing scream rung out from inside the room.

"Taaaaaake thiiiis! Neptune Haaard Breaaaaaak! Yaaaah!"

I leapt five feet away from the doorway at the sudden and unannounced shriek while letting out a surprised cry of my own.

Meanwhile, Histoire just sighed and shook her head as if she's gone through the same routine over a thousand times already.

Seriously? What the heck was that?!

"My apologies, Tarou. As you can see our CPU is somewhat… unique," Histoire explained with a strained expression.

That was… Lady Purple Heart? But… She sounds like a child. And… And… What the hell was with that strange shout?!

Without wasting another moment, Histoire pushed open the door and led me into a living room of sorts where a small girl in a one-piece hoodie with purple hair sitting in front of a television with a game controller in her hands. Her whole body would move as she mashed buttons and controlled the small virtual character on the screen that was tearing through hordes of enemies in some kind of beat'em up.

"Neptune. I thought I made it clear earlier to make yourself presentable for the new Oracle that will be starting today," Histoire chastised the girl who continued playing her game

"Eh? But I'm always lookin' good with this bod of mine! In fact, I'm sure the moment he sees me he'll be struck by my beauty!" The girl known as Neptune replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

Is this really our nation's CPU? No way… How? I always thought the CPU had to be… well… not this. Maybe the CPU Candidate will be better?

"Neptune…" The little fairy growled.

*pop*

Huh, wait. Is that steam coming out of her head?! And what was that popping sound just now?!

Suddenly, Histoire flew towards the game console and slammed down onto the power button.

"Neptune! Greet our guest properly!"

"Mugghh… Fine. You don't have to be so Pissty about it."

With no other choice left to her, Lady Purple Heart spun around and leapt to her feet so she was facing me.

"Uwaoah! Who's this super beyond generic NPC, Histy?"

Gak!

You don't have to say it so bluntly… I know for myself just how boring I am but… but… Calling me an NPC is just too cruel. Clearly I'm some sort of protagonist this time. Right? The first part of life had been me doing nothing but being average but now I've been given a chance to be something more! I have to make the most of it! No longer will I just be one of the extras that are used and killed in an earthquake scene! No. I will try my best to become someone worthy of a sidekick character at the very least!

…

Haha… Who am I kidding? The most I'll amount to is a side character that appears occasionally to serve as comic relief…

"Do not be rude, Neptune," Histoire scolded as she floated to my side. "This man will be acting as another Oracle for us starting today."

Lady Purple Heart stared at me with narrowed eyes for a moment before darting forward and grabbing my hand to shake it furiously.

"Well its nice ta meetcha, new guy. I am Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune. No need to call me anything so stuffy like Lady Purple Heart or anything. Just call me Neptune, Neppers, Nep, or Neppertons or whatever!" She greeted energetically.

Wow this girl really is a bundle of energy… I'm already having a hard time keeping up with her.

"Um… Well I think I'll just stick with Neptune. I'm Tarou Tanaka. It's nice to meet you."

"Woah. Talk about creepy. Your name is just as unimaginatory as your appearance, dude."

Just how blunt is this girl? Maybe it isn't too late to reject the job offer.

I glanced at Histoire for some help, but she just shot me a sympathetic look back. Ah, I see. She must have to deal with this every day. That's probably why she wanted another Oracle for the nation.

I'd feel kind of bad for leaving her like this when she's already counting on me to do a good job…

Alright. Fine. I might as well go through with it at full force!

As I was thinking, a new voice joined our group. "Neptune! I brought some tea and snacks!"

"Ooohh! Nice one, Nep Jr. Thanks a bundle!"

Neptune quickly dashed past me towards the door where a girl wearing a one-piece sailor outfit with long, lilac hair walked in while carrying a tray full of cookies and a few cups.

"Cute…"

Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud?!

The new arrival blushed and poked her fingers together as Neptune snatched the tray out of her hands. "G-Goodness… um… who are you?"

Crap, crap, crap! Think of something to say! Why did my mind short out on me now?!

Seeing my inability to speak right now, Histoire jumped in to rescue me.

"Nepgear, this man will be working as another Oracle in the Basilicom to support us," she explained to the girl called Nepgear.

She must be the CPU Candidate.

Finally coming back to my senses, I cleared my throat and held out my hand.

"My name is Tarou Tanaka. It's very nice to meet you, Miss Nepgear. I hope we can get along," I introduced myself with an awkward smile.

The girl took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Nepgear, Planeptune's CPU Candidate and Neptune's little sister. It's nice to meet you too."

She gave a bright smile that sent my heart rate spiking. Is this what people call love at first sight? Ahaha... but there's no way I'd ever have a chance with someone like her. I might as well just give up now.

"That's my lil' sis! It looks like you managed to seduce another guy with your feminine wiles."

Wait, huh?

"N-Neptune! What are you saying?! I'm not seducing anyone!"

Ah…

Histoire, noticing the exasperated look on my face, floated next to me and bowed her head.

"Again, my apologies, Tarou. It is best if we leave now before Neptune gets further out of control. Now, if you will follow me, I will show you how to perform your duties."

The small fairy turned and glided out the door. I gave the CPUs of Planeptune, who were still talking between themselves, one last look before following Histoire out of the room.

This was certainly going to be an interesting job to say the least.

* * *

You know… When I said that this job was going to be interesting, I was dead wrong. In fact, for the past few days all I've been doing is pushing papers. How is this any different from any other office job?! I mean… the level of the documents I'm handling are on a nationwide level, but all I'm doing is sorting through them to see which ones are relevant and which ones are a complete waste of time. Histoire did say that if I did this job well then I'd be able to do some more important work although she didn't mention what that kind of work was.

As I was silently lamenting over this turn of events, I heard of soft knock on my office door.

"Yes, come in!"

The door swung open, revealing Nepgear carrying a tray of snacks along with a pot of tea. Ah, come to think of it this is usually the time she comes by. Ever since I began working in this office, Nepgear had begun dropping off snacks and drinks for me after lunch every day. It really flattered me that she cared enough for me to do this all the time.

"I brought some snacks and tea, Tarou," Nepgear said as she walked in.

"Oh, thanks. You really don't have to go out of your way to do this, though," I replied as I stood from my desk and moved to help her.

I carefully took the tray out of her hands and set it on my desk.

"No, no. I make snacks for Neptune all the time so this isn't much more work. Besides, I feel sorry for you doing so much work that Neptune and I should be doing."

Ah, Nepgear really is an angel. It's still hard to believe that she's the younger sister.

"Well…" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head. "If Neptune wasn't such a slacker, then I probably wouldn't have gotten this job in the first place, so I'm pretty grateful for that. Besides, I'm sure you're doing your fair share of work as well, right?"

Nepgear giggled. "I guess you're right. Anyways, I should stop bothering you now. Please keep up the good work."

"Yeah. Thanks for the snacks and tea again."

Nepgear gave me a small, polite bow before walking out of my office and closing the door behind her.

Well, I might as well take a break from work and relax a bit now. This kind of job is will definitely pay off in the long run. It's better than all my previous part-time jobs that's for sure.

And that is how I, the most ordinary person in the universe, started my new job as an Oracle for Planeptune.

* * *

 **-The Oracles-**

 **Planeptune:**  
 **Name:** Tarou Tanaka  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Biography:** A supremely generic man with absolutely no points of interest at all. In fact, his face is often compared to a blank canvas. He was chosen to be an Oracle through a random lotto sent to all Planeptune citizens. Nothing much else is known about his past.

 **Lastation:**  
?

 **Lowee:**  
?

 **Leanbox:**  
?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Second part of the chapter dump. Here's a challenge. Tarou's introduction, circumstances and character are influenced heavily by a certain character. Who is it? Also, bonus points to those who can guess why I chose that name for him. No need to send answers to me. Just be proud of the fact that you know.

* * *

 **Ch. 2: A New Life**

So hungry…

That single thought ran through my mind as I stumbled through the dark alleys of the city. How did this happen? Why did this happen to me of all people?

The harsh winds and rain beat down on my already battered body as I held onto held onto the walls of the buildings for support.

Ah… No more. I have no energy left.

I collapsed onto the ground in a bundled heap, my already soaked cloak gave me no protection from the puddle of rainwater I splashed into.

Was this how it was going to end? Am I really going to die here?

My parents abandoned me to loan sharks, I couldn't hold a single job because I was being chased all the time, and I couldn't even steal properly because I was so clumsy.

Pathetic. I'm so pathetic. I could never do anything right, but I guess that stemmed from my parents. They were both extremely frivolous and relied mostly on loans to get by in life. They often left to take vacations whenever they could while leaving to take care of the house. Of course, that never went well considering how clumsy I was.

Now… My parents transferred their loans onto me and abandoned me. As a result I had been running from the loan sharks for the past few weeks and now I've finally reached my limit.

This is unbelievably depressing. All I can think about in my last moments is how worthless I am.

By now my entire body had gone numb from the cold and I could barely even keep my eyes open.

This is it. I'm dying.

Goodbye, cruel world. Hopefully I will be reborn into a more fortunate family.

And with those final thoughts, I close my eyes and let darkness engulf me.

* * *

"Uh… Mm…"

What is this? It's so soft…

Is this a bed? It's been so long that I forgot what it felt like. Ah… This feels so nice…

Eh?

Wait. A bed? How am I in a bed? Didn't I die? Am I still alive?

I do a slow and methodical check over my motor functions. I can still move my arms and legs, albeit very weakly. I tried speaking, but all that came out of my dry throat was a weak groan.

"Ah! You're awake! Hang on. I'll go get you some water!"

Someone's voice that was right next to me. From the sounds of it she was a girl. When I tried to open my eyes to see who it was, I found myself immediately blinded by light. It took time for my eyes to adjust.

I was in some sort of bedroom. It had some sort of regal feel to it and I would've believed that it belonged to some sort of medieval princess if it wasn't for the display case of firearms pushed against one of the walls.

The girls that spoke to me before was nowhere to be found. I guess she ran outside to get water.

So somebody saved me.

Not long after, a young girl with black hair tied in pigtails ran into the room with a cup of water and a slice of bread.

"Here, I brought you some water and food. Can you sit up?" The girl asked.

I nodded weakly before slowly sliding myself into a sitting position with great effort. The girl then gently pressed the cup to my lips. I parted my lips and allowed the cool fluid flow into my mouth. The water brought immediate relief to my dry mouth. I swirled it around in my mouth for a brief second before swallowing, soothing my throat. In no time at all, I had finished the entire glass of water.

"Th-thank you…" I said weakly while giving a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better now… Thank you…" I bowed my head in thanks. "What… Happened..?"

As the girl began explaining, I started eating the bread she handed to me. "Oh, well, my sister found you passed out in an alley a couple of days ago. She wanted to bring you to a hospital, but you had no ID or home address on you anywhere so she brought you here instead."

"Sister..?"

"That's right. I've only been watching over you as you slept so you should really be thanking my sister. She was the one that saved you. You seriously looked like you were about to die when she carried you in."

I see…

The two of us sat in silence for a brief moment before the girl finally spoke up again.

"By the way, my name is Uni. What's yours?"

The girl, Uni, smiled sweetly as she introduced herself. I suddenly found my face heating up. For some reason, the blanket covering me seems extremely interesting right now.

"Um… I-I'm Hime… Hime Yuuki," I manage to stutter.

"Hime, huh? That's a cute name."

"C-C-Cute..?!"

Uni nodded, completely oblivious to my distress. "Yep. I think it suits you."

Suits me? But… I'm a guy…

I've always had a complex about my height and how slender my body was, and not to mention my name was extremely girly as well. There's been countless times where I was mistaken for a girl. Especially with how long my hair is now.

The door to the room suddenly opened and an older girl that looks similar to Uni comes in. That must be her sister, and the one that saved me.

"Sorry for the wait Uni. Is the girl still awake?" The new arrival asks.

Girl? Did she just call me a girl?

"Um… B-But I'm not-"

Before I can explain myself, the girl introduces herself. "My name is Noire, but most people know me as Black Heart."

Black Heart? Does that mean she's Lastation's CPU?

Eh? The CPU saved me?

"May I know your name?" Lady Black Heart asked as she stared at me.

"A-Ah, yes, um… M-My name… is Hime Yuuki…"

"Hime Yuuki," Lady Black Heart repeats my name with a nod. "It's nice to meet you. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well… um, th-thank you…"

Lady Black Heart disregards my stuttering and shy reply with a polite smile.

"There is no need to thank me. I am simply doing my duty as a CPU for the citizens. By the way, can you explain how you ended up in that situation?"

Explain how I..? Should I tell her? If she's really Lady Black Heart than maybe she can help me. After another moment of hesitation, I opened my mouth and told her all about my debt troubles.

"Wow, talk about irresponsible. What kind of parents would do such a thing?" Lady Black Heart commented after I had finished my story.

"Hey, sis, don't you think this is a perfect opportunity?" Uni asked her sister.

Perfect opportunity?

"Hm… I suppose so," Lady Black Heart turned back towards me after some deliberation. "Hime, how would you like to work for me?"

"Eh? W-Work? For you?"

"That's right. Lastation has needed an Oracle for quite some time now. I would be grateful if you offered us your help."

"U-Um… but I'm really clumsy…"

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it really easily," Uni said reassuringly.

"Besides, you don't really have a home to return to anyway, and it would make me feel bad to just kick you out. This way, you can earn your board by working here. It's a win-win situation," Lady Black Heart added.

So I get to stay here if I work for them? I have nowhere else to go so… I don't have much of a choice.

"I-If you'll have me then… Yes…" I answered.

Lady Black Heart and Uni smiled brightly at my answer. "Yes. We're looking forward to working with you."

* * *

It's been one week since I was saved by Lady Black Heart and started working in the Basilicom as an Oracle, but…

I haven't been helpful at all… In fact I just feel like I'm adding more work for Lady Black Heart and Lady Uni. All I've been doing is screwing up all the jobs I was given. I can't do paper work right and not to mention that whenever I make tea and snacks for Lady Black Heart or Lady Uni, I always end up spilling the tea everywhere.

I knew it. I'm really useless aren't I? The most I'm good for is just cleaning.

So that's what I was doing right now, cleaning Lady Black Heart's room. Because they still think I'm a girl, they allowed me into their rooms whenever to clean them. At this point, I really can't tell them that I'm actually a boy. I mean, they even bought me new clothes to wear.

Although… I do have to admit that the clothes were super cute… My current outfit consisted of a sleeveless dress shirt with frills along with a pleated skirt complete with black thigh-highs. Ah… Lady Noire has a really good eye for fashion. I always thought it was unfair that girls got to wear such cute clothes while guys were always stuck with boring ones.

Ah! No! I mustn't think about that right now! I have to focus on cleaning! This is the only thing I can do right so…

After thoroughly dusting the various pieces of furniture in the room, I moved onto the closet.

Eh? What's this? There was a cardboard box in here that wasn't in there before and… there was some kind of fabric hanging out of the opening. Maybe… Lady Noire won't mind if I just take a quick peek…

Taking the box out of the closet, I opened it up to see that there were some folded clothes inside the box.

But…

"Uwaaahh… So cuutee~…"

There was an extremely frilly maid uniform inside of the box complete with a set of cat ears and a bell collar.

I… I want to try it on…

Ah! B-but… This belongs to Lady Black Heart, doesn't it? She'll get angry at me if she finds out.

But… I… I really want to try it on! Just a little bit. Just a few seconds. I'll put it on for a few seconds and then take it off immediately after.

Before I could question the morality of my actions any further, my body had begun moving on its own and I was already stripping. In no time at all I had fully adorned the maid uniform along with the accessories in the box.

Turning to the full body mirror in the room, I was instantly taken aback by how well the uniform suits me. It was a bit big in the chest area, but the rest of it fit my body quite nicely.

"Ehehe…" I found myself giggling as I twirled and posed in front of the mirror.

*kchak*

"Hime, are you done yet? I just need to grab something really-…"

That voice…

"Hime? What are you doing?"

I froze, not daring to turn around to face the person that had entered the room.

Nonononono!

"Hime… Y-you…"

"N-No! Lady Black Heart! I-I can explain!"

Of all people, why did she have to find me?!

My mind raced as I tried my best to come up with an excuse.

However… Nothing came to mind and I just stood frozen there like a dogoo in headlights.

The silence that hung between us was finally broken when Lady Black Heart spoke up.

"Where did you find that outfit, Hime?" She asked as her bangs hid her face.

"Eh? U-Um… Well… I-I was just cleaning your room and I found this box and… I-I just thought that it was a really cute outfit so I… I'm so sorry!"

I'm going to be fired for sure! I never should have tried this on!

"It's perfect…"

Huh?

"L-Lady Black Heart..?"

When I looked at her I noticed that she was staring at me with an appraising look.

"Hime!" Lady Black Heart suddenly shouted, causing me jump with a small shriek.

"Y-Yes?!"

"You said that outfit looks cute, right?"

I nodded meekly at her question.

"Then, um… I want you to model for me when I make new cos- I mean outfits!"

"E-Eh?"

Model? For Lady Black Heart?

Awawawawa! H-How can someone like me possibly model for her?! I don't deserve this at all!

"I-it's not like I particularly want you to model for me or anything, though! Don't get the wrong idea! I've just been looking for one all this time and you seem interested in cute clothes so I think this should work perfectly! Besides, this can also be counted as another of your duties as an Oracle."

Another one of my duties as an Oracle? That's right. All I'm good for right now is cleaning. If I can be useful to Lady Black Heart like this, then…

"Y-Yes!" I took and held Lady Black Heart's hands in mine and nodded firmly. "I will do my very best to shine as your model, Lady Black Heart!"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah! I'm looking forward to working with you. Although, there's no need to call me Lady Black Heart or anything. Just call me Noire… like… um… fr…ds…"

Her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence so I couldn't quite make out her words but I nodded regardless. I was too caught up in my happiness that I was needed for something that I couldn't care about anything else in the world.

"Of course, Noire!" I answered with a bright smile.

"Also, you can't mention this to anybody else! Even Uni! Understood?"

"Yes!"

It looks like my time working here at Lastation's Basilicom won't be so bleak after all!

* * *

 **-The Oracles-**

 **Planeptune:**  
 **Name:** Tarou Tanaka  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Biography:** A supremely generic man with no points of interest at all. In fact, his face is often compared to a blank canvas. He was chosen to be an Oracle through a random lotto sent to all Planeptune citizens. Nothing much else is known about his past.

 **Lastation:**  
 **Name:** Hime Yuuki  
 **Age:** 15  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Special Abilities:** Crossdressing  
 **Biography:** A cute boy that is often mistaken for as a girl due to his name and his looks. He has an unhealthy obsession with cute things that he often finds himself losing control to his urges. Noire found him one day on the verge of death after being sold by his parents to loan sharks.

 **Lowee:**  
?

 **Leanbox:**  
?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I haven't updated anything in quite a long time, so I decided to update this little side story here just to show everyone I'm still alive and writing. Anyways, I'm really sorry for the delay to everybody that's stuck with me, but I'll try my best to crank out new chapters. In the meantime, please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

 **Ch. 3: Enter! The Token Pervert?!**

"Eeeek! The monster's coming after us!

"Run! Run!"

Two little girls, twins, were frantically running away from me and screaming at the top of their lungs. Well, one was. Rom's really quite docile even in times like this. But… To think that they can get away from me is their first mistake!

I redoubled my efforts in chasing them and before long I had come up directly behind them within arm's reach. All I need to do is just grab them and they'll be mine!

"Nishishishishi! Yer not gettin' away from me! Come 'ere!"

Scooping up the two little girls into my arms, I hugged them close to my chest to prevent them from escaping.

""Nooooo!"" The twins screamed simultaneously

"Gotcha! Nuohoo! Here comes yer punishment for being such naughty little girls!" Flexing my fingers, I reached my hands and… "Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle~!"

"Ah. Ahahaha! N-Nooo! St-stop iiiit! Eheeheehee! Ahahaha! I-It's too much!"

"R-Ram..! Ehehehe! D-Don't give up..! Ahaha!"

Under my amazing, magical fingers, Ram and Rom began squealing uncontrollably with laughter. Umu, umu! There's nobody in the world that can stand up to my techniques!

"Here, here! How's this? Take that!"

"N-no! No moorree! M-My stomach is-! Is-!"

*smack*

"Dow!"

I gently dropped Ram and Rom before turning around to look at the person who had so rudely smacked me on the back of my head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly until I saw who my attacker was. "O-Oh! Lady Blanc! Er… G-Good day!"

My boss glared daggers at me as I nervously rubbed the back of my head.

"Can you stop fooling around? Some of us are trying to work," she growled menacingly.

She had dark rings under her eyes so I could guess why she was so pissed right now. There was a deadline for some kind of writing contest coming up soon so she was probably up all night trying to write.

"E-Ehehe… Sorry…"

"Good. Now make sure you keep that in mind."

Sighing, Lady Blanc bowed before returning to her room. Hm, maybe I should bring her some snacks later. Oh, oh, but I'm sure she'd need a massage even more.

Gehehehe… Even though Lady Blanc has no curves, I wouldn't mind running my hands all over her body.

Ah, of course, I wouldn't mole - I mean – inappropriately touch Rom and Ram. Nope. I have no intention of getting arrested any time soon after all.

I, Aya Kisaragi, may be a pervert, but I am not a lolicon.

"Hey, hey, let's play hide and seek next!" Ram exclaimed excitedly.

"I… Want you to read picture books to me…" Rom added.

Smiling gently, I pat the two on their heads. "Now, now, you two. I said that I had to get some work done after this didn't I? I'll play with you after I'm done. Okay? Until then you two can play together. Just don't bother the other Basilicom staff."

"Awww, okay. But you have to promise that you'll play with us!"

I nodded at Ram's demand. "Of course."

Watching the two run off to do whatever, I stretched and pumped myself up.

"Alright! Let's get today's load of paperwork done!" I said to myself.

* * *

Let's see… approval for constructing a road through a dungeon to transport supplies… Well the monster activity in that dungeon is pretty low so it should be safe enough. Just in case lets up the guard postings there. And… stamped.

Next is a request for a personal interview with Lady Blanc. Hm… She's been pretty exhausted recently from writing her novel so I'll have to reject this.

And then a request from R&D to increase their budget in order to improve our console's motion controls. There have been quite a number of complaints that the motion controls weren't accurate enough. Sure. Approved.

Phew… I think that's it for today.

Leaning back in my chair, I stared at the meter tall stack of papers on my desk. I really am getting faster at this. Before it would've taken me at least three hours to make it through that pile but now I'm taking about two hours.

Hehe. Well I am pretty amazing after all.

Alright. Next on the schedule is to help out Lady Blanc with her stress. I think some relaxing chamomile and vanilla tea would help.

After quickly brewing a pot of tea, I made my way to Lady Blanc's study.

"Lady Blanc, I brought you some tea," I announced by arrival while knocking gently on the door.

Huh, no answer. I knocked again and tried calling out again.

Still no answer.

Trying the door, I found that it was unlocked. I pushed it open and found that Lady Blanc was slumped over her desk as her back rose and fell in a steady rhythm of soft breaths.

Oh what? She's just asleep? I was worried that I might've had to unleash my sealed powers on an unwelcome intruder.

"Jeez. What are you doing, Lady Blanc? You'll catch a cold if you sleep here," I quietly chastised my boss.

Placing the tray I was carrying on the table, and being careful not to wake her up, I took off my fur coat and draped it over Lady Blanc.

"Mmf… uh…"

I found myself smiling as I watched Lady Blanc sleeping peacefully. What kind of dream is she having? She's smiling so nicely after all.

Guehehehe… Maybe this would be a good time to see how well our dear Lady has been growing.

Slowly, slowly, I reached my hands around Lady Blanc's sleeping frame and gave her boobs a gentle squeeze.

Hm, nope. Doesn't seem like they've grown at all. Damn! I've been having her drink milk everyday but it really looks like Lady Blanc is stuck at zero.

Ugh… I want some real boobs to squeeze and play with! I want a busty girl to tease! Why does Lady Blanc have to be cursed with having a flat chest?! Why is it that Lowee is the only nation known for its flatness?!

Ah, well, I'm an outlier, of course. I'm proud to say that these babies of mine are probably the biggest and best in Lowee.

"Aya…"

As I was thinking to myself, I heard a menacing growl come from below me.

That's not my stomach, right? There's no way my stomach would talk to me so…

Eep.

I quickly removed my roaming hands from my boss' body before backing away.

"A-Ah, Lady Blanc, this is-"

"Die, pervert!"

A fist flew and smashed into my face far faster than I could get my full excuse out. As a result, I found myself soaring through the air before smashing into the wall.

Oh… This isn't good. It's bad when your vision gets all blurry and dark, right? Well I guess I've learned my lesson.

I should only grope Lady Blanc when she's fully awake so I can at least prepare myself to run away.

And just like that, another day of my job as an Oracle ended.

* * *

 **-The Oracles-**

 **Planeptune:**  
 **Name:** Tarou Tanaka  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Special Abilities:** None  
 **Biography:** A supremely generic man with no points of interest at all. In fact, his face is often compared to a blank canvas. He was chosen to be an Oracle through a random lotto sent to all Planeptune citizens. Nothing much else is known about his past.

 **Lastation:**  
 **Name:** Hime Yuuki  
 **Age:** 15  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Special Abilities:** Crossdressing  
 **Biography:** A cute boy that is often mistaken for as a girl due to his name and his looks. He has an unhealthy obsession with cute things that he often finds himself losing control to his urges. Noire found him one day on the verge of death after being abandoned by his parents to loan sharks.

 **Lowee:**  
 **Name:** Aya Kisaragi  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Special Abilities:** Groping  
 **Biography:** A self-proclaimed boob connoisseur that goes around groping random girls. Despite this, she has never been reported as a sex offender due to her immense efforts in bettering the community. She is a known idol in Lowee that does everything from killing monsters to helping babysit children, all with a smile.

 **Leanbox:**  
?


End file.
